1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a compensation data calculation method for compensating digital video data and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays having recued weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed while being driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a data driver configured to supply data voltages to data lines, a scan driver configured to supply scan signals to scan lines, and pixels respectively located at areas defined by scan lines and data lines. The pixel controls current supplied to an organic light emitting diode, based on a data voltage supplied to a gate electrode of a driving transistor.
Due to a fabrication process variation of the organic light emitting display, the luminance of light that the pixels in a display panel emit may be different from an originally intended luminance. In order to solve such a problem, there has been proposed a method in which after the fabrication process of an organic light emitting display is completed, a luminance of light that pixels emit is measured by supplying a predetermined gray scale voltage to the pixels, and compensation data are calculated based on the measured luminance. In this case, the organic light emitting display stores the calculated compensation data in a look-up table, compensates digital video data using the compensation data, and then supplies the compensated digital video data to the pixels. Accordingly, it is possible to solve the problem in that the luminance of light that the pixels emit is different from the originally intended luminance.
Meanwhile, in a related art for compensation data calculation method, a process of measuring a luminance of light that pixels emit by supplying a predetermined gray scale voltage to the pixels is repeated several times in order to increase the accuracy of compensation data. In this case, the calculation time of the compensation data, however, increases.